Otra como tú
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Seis años después de su triste separación en aquel frío invierno, Terry se dará cuenta de que no hay otra como Candy. Songfic "Otra como tú" de Eros Ramazzotti. Disfrútenlo! :) Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Esta historia tiene algunos datos y situaciones reales según la época.


Los sonidos de la puerta lo despertaron. Terry abrió perezosamente los ojos ante el insistente ruido.

-Adelante- dijo, al instante un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y mediana edad entró a su habitación

- Señor, su desayuno esta listo- dijo el mayordomo en lo que colocaba la charola del desayuno en una mesa cercana a la cama de Terry.  
Este se levantó muy a su pesar, pues sus noches de insomnio solo le daban dos o tres horas del sueño al día, sin embargo el tenía obligaciones que cumplir no solo como actor principal de la compañía Strasford si no ahora como socio, productor y segundo director de la misma. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa a tomar su desayuno, aún lado estaba la prensa del día y algunas cartas. Tomó un poco de café, su sabor un poco fuerte se había vuelto su aliado en las mañanas, lo despertaba y daba energía. Miró los sobres y mensajes que estaban en la charolilla del correo, un sobre con el remitente de Robert Hathaway llamó su atención, era un telegrama de Robert que en esos momentos se encontraba en Chicago: "Voy camino a N.Y. Inmediatamente comienza ensayos de "Hamlet". Función de beneficencia para nuevo hospital. Asistirá gente muy importante. Robert". Terry dió un profundo suspiro, tendría que suspender por el momento la puesta en escena de la obra "Mas allá del Horizonte" del dramaturgo Eugene O'neill, una obra nueva, controversial, hermosa pero muy trágica.

- ¡Robert, Robert, no me hagas esto!- dijo con tono de enojo - Los ensayos de la nueva van muy avanzados, la obra ya esta casi lista y suspender sería valioso tiempo perdido para su estreno- exaltado se levantó directo a bañarse para irse al teatro y preparar todo.

- Buenos días a todos - saludo Terry

- Buenos días- le respondieron una docena de actores y actrices que estaban en el escenario esperando por el,

- Tengo que informarles que posiblemente suspendamos los ensayos de esta obra y comencemos a ensayar "Hamlet" para una obra de beneficencia de un hospital - se dirigió a los actores que lo miraban sorprendidos y un poco desilusionados - Como es una obra que ya conocemos, sólo bastará con darle un ensayo general y afinar los detalles que surjan. Los que fueron parte de esta obra quédense, los demás retirense por hoy, pero vuelvan mañana por la tarde, ya que trataré de convencer a señor Hathaway que la obra que presentemos para la gala de beneficencia sea esta nueva que ya está prácticamente lista. Eso es todo y gracias por su tiempo, en 10 minutos comenzamos los que se quedan- concluyó.

Entre murmuraciones uno a uno de los actores y actrices que no eran parte de los personajes de "Hamlet"se fueron retirando. Terry se dirigió a su camerino a cambiarse ya que el interpretaba el personaje principal, atrás de el iba James, su asistente. Entraron al lujoso camerino y James rápidamente busco el traje que ocupaban para los ensayos de la obra de Shakespeare y el libreto del mismo

-James- se dirigió a su asistente - Sube el traje del estreno de "Hamlet" para que me lo pruebe y después llama a alguna de las costureras para que le hagan los ajustes necesarios, creo que he abajo un poco de peso desde el estreno y habrá que dejarlo a mi medida - dijo Terry, entre la carga del trabajo, el insomnio y la falta de tiempo para comer de una manera adecuada seguro había que hacerle algunos ajustes, no es que ahora estuviera debilucho y flaco, al contrario, siempre tenía tiempo para una rutina de ejercicio y era un hombre fuerte y en forma, sin embargo en aquel tiempo en que era sólo un actor de la compañía tenía sus privilegios, como el de una buena comida más frecuentemente por ejemplo, ahora que tenía muchas más responsabilidades el tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

- Muy bien señor Grandchester, por cierto ¿esta beneficencia es para el nuevo hospital de asistencia social que financia el gobierno y el rico excéntrico de Chicago? ¿cual es su apellido?... Lo leí en el diario esta mañana- preguntó James.

- ¿Millonario excéntrico de Chicago?- se sorprendió Terry, a el solo se le ocurría un nombre.

-Si- continuo James -Uno que es dueño de medio país, los tachan de excéntricos a el y su esposa por ayudar a la gente, que tengo que decir señor Grandchester que la esposa de este magnate es una rubia muy muy hermosa, parece un angel, lo sé por la foto que vi de ellos en el diario... ¡Ardley! ese es su nombre, ¡William Albert Ardley! - casi grito James.

Terry se quedo pasmado, hace mucho tiempo no sabía de el, lo último que supo es que hace unos años fue presentado como cabeza de uno de los clanes más importantes de América y Europa, pero que James mencionara a su esposa como " una rubia muy muy hermosa, que parece un angel" sólo un rostro y un nombre se le vino a la mente "Candy"

- ¿Será posible ?- susurro - James, ¿tienes el diario? ¡Necesito verlo ahora!- James lo buscó y se lo entrego rápidamente, extrañado del cambio de actitud repentina de su jefe -Ve a ver lo del traje que te pedí y nos vemos arriba - lo despidió.

-Si señor- respondió un contrariado James.

Al quedarse sólo, busco entre las hojas del diario aquella noticia, con manos temblorosas buscó y de pronto ¡ahí estaba ante sus ojos!, ¡no lo podía creer, era Candy, ahora esposa de Albert! Nombre por el cual lo había conocido tiempo atrás en Londres. Realmente se veía hermosa, su cabello antes sujetado por un par de coletas ahora lo llevaba suelto, se le veía hecha toda una mujer, una mujer que tal como dijo su asistente era "muy muy hermosa" no exageró "parecía un angel", ya no era más esa jovencita de la que se separó seis años atrás en una noche de invierno de 1914, ahora, en esta primavera de 1920 era una mujer muy bella y por lo que veía en la fotografía del diario también muy feliz. Albert estaba a su lado, se le veía muy bien, alto y apuesto, en la foto ambos se veían directamente a los ojos, sonrientes, con una mirada cómplice que sólo los que se aman verdaderamente pueden lograr, algo se decían sin duda, pero no con palabras, si no en esa mirada. Terry sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, pensaba que ya lo había superado, si bien con Susana cumplió su deber como lo prometió, al morir esta, dos años atrás, su vida amorosa no había sido del todo activa, o más bien no deseaba comprometerse con ninguna, sentía que a todas les faltaba algo, algo que el mismo no sabía que era. Leyó la nota que venía al calce de la foto: "El señor William Albert Ardley y su bella esposa Candice Ardley, nuevamente invierten en un hospital para la asistencia social ahora en Nueva York. Los señores Ardley aseguran que la ayuda a los necesitados es la mejor inversión que se puede hacer. Desde qué los señores Ardley contrajeron nupcias, este será el quinto hospital en el país que financian con el gobierno. En breve, la sociedad de Nueva York podrá colaborar con esta loable labor, ya que se rumora de que la compañía Strasford dará una función de beneficencia para esta obra".

Después del agotador día de ensayo, Terry llego a su mansión en "La quinta avenida", que para su gusto ya se estaba volviendo "demasiado ruidosa" y aunque le era cómodo por la cercanía al teatro estaba considerando seriamente mudarse a Long Island que estaba en pleno desarrollo. Tras tomar una cena ligera, se retiró a su habitación con el diario en la mano, de hecho se dio cuenta que prácticamente no lo había soltado en todo el día. Tomó una ducha y nuevamente puso su atención en aquella foto. Acaricio la imagen de Candy  
-Pecosa- susurró -Estas más hermosa que nunca- decía mientras acerco la foto más a su cara intentando captar cada detalle que esta le permitiera ver -_**No puede haber, ¿dónde la encontraría? otra mujer igual que tú**_- dijo con cierta nostalgia, aún en esa foto se podía ver su personalidad alegre, bondadosa y generosa, a nadie le cabría duda al ver esa foto que ella era una mujer maravillosa. Sintió un poco de tristeza al ver a aquel hombre que captaba su mirada, sin duda a el también se le notaba una bondad infinita y un inmenso amor hacia la mujer que tenía frente a el y que miraba con devoción, de pronto, se sintió terriblemente desdichado por que Candy sólo había una y ahora era de el -**_No puede haber, desgracia semejante... Otra mujer igual que tú_**... Candy- Terry sintió dos gruesas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, seis años habían pasado y todavía le dolía como si fuera ayer, esa noche que la dejo ir sin duda perdió medio corazón. Se levantó con el diario en las manos camino hacia el balcón, hacia calor por ser primavera, miró hacia el jardín y sus ojos se posaron en un fuerte y alto árbol, a su mente vinieron recuerdos del colegio San Pablo, por lo menos hace ocho años de eso - Tarzan pecosa- dijo riendo, recordando a aquella chica intrépida saltando de un árbol a otro hasta llegar al dormitorio de los chicos.

**Flash back**

Candy estaba en alguna parte del bosque que rodeaba el colegio muy apurada cambiando el disfraz de Romeo por el de Julieta, aunque se le había prohibido participar y se suponía que estaba en la celda de castigo, el muy oportuno regalo que Sr. William le había hecho llegar por medio de George le dio la oportunidad perfecta para estar en el festival de Mayo sin se descubierta, de repente, escucho que alguien reía a carcajadas, volteo y lo vio ahí arriba de un árbol,

-¡¿Terry me viste mientras me estaba cambiando?!- pregunto Candy entre furiosa y avergonzada

- Te vi pero no te miré - dijo Terry riendo desde arriba del árbol y de un salto bajó hasta situarse frente a ella, al acercarse noto como se sonrojaba

-Eres un mi...Eres un mir... dijo ella empezando a enfurecerse  
-¿Un mirón quieres decir señorita Julieta?- la melodía que empezó a sonar a lo lejos llamó su atención

-Esa música, es la misma melodía que baile con Anthony- pensó Candy

-Es una hermosa melodía ¿me permite esta pieza señorita Julieta?- dijo Terry haciendo una galante reverencia, Candy sonrió y se acercó a el, Terry la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo delicadamente la pequeña mano de Candy, mientras bailaban el pensaba lo maravillosa que era esa chica, aunque lo quisiera negar poco a poco de había metido en su cabeza, ya que pensaba en ella gran parte del día, pero lo más increíble es que aunque el lo negara aún más también lo estaba haciendo en su corazón, escuchar su sonrisa, ver sus gestos cuando la hacia enojar o simplemente ver sus expresivos y hermosos ojos verdes le hacían el día, si no la veía algún día por algún motivo lo ponía de mal humor, el cual muchas veces terminaba pagando ella misma en alguno de sus repetidos ataques de enojo, sin embargo, ella le tenía tanta paciencia y siempre que el volvía como si nada hubiese sucedido ella lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de comprensión y ternura, muchas veces se sintió un gusano por tratarla de esa manera. Ambos se veían al rostro, el estaba disfrutando de ese momento como hace mucho no disfrutaba. Tenerla entre sus brazos era una sensación estupenda.

-Me viene los recuerdos, el césped, los rayos del sol, es Terry quien esta aquí, es Terry con su tierna sonrisa- pensaba Candy mientras bailaba con aquel chico. Cuando lo vio en aquel barco, entre la niebla, pensó que era Anthony pero al conocerlo mejor se dio cuenta que eran totalmente diferentes en todos los sentidos

- ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Terry al verla pensativa -Oh no estoy bien sólo recordaba que esa melodía es la misma de cuando baile por primera vez con Anthony - Dijo Candy, sorprendida de que inmediatamente después de su respuesta el paró de golpe el baile

-¿Terry porque te detuviste de repente?- pregunto Candy, acto seguido Terry la beso.

**Fin Flash Back **

**_-Otra mujer, igual que tú, con iguales emociones, con las expresiones que en otras sonrisas no vería yo. Con esa mirada atenta a mi indiferencia cuando me salía de la situación. Con la misma fantasía, la capacidad de aguantar el ritmo despiadado de mi mal humor_**- pensó Terry con una sonrisa al recordar ese episodio de su vida -Pecosa, todavía me duele la bofetada que me diste ese día después de que te bese- dijo con una sonrisa de lado acariciando su mejilla, sin duda, ahora se daba total y conscientemente cuenta de que sólo esa mujer tenía las cualidades perfectas para el. Esas cualidades que lo hicieron ser mejor persona, ya que no podía negar que en gran parte el éxito que tenía ahora era por que ella lo impulsó a buscar sus sueños con todos esos detalles que le regaló a su vida en el breve tiempo que estuvieron juntos -**_Otra no puede haber si no existe me la inventaré- _**se dijo y sonrió. Recordar el pasado fue reconfortante para el, con eso por esa noche trataría de dormir, con el recuerdo de su maravillosa sonrisa y sus cálidas y enamoradas miradas. Cerró el ventanal del balcón, se acostó en su reconfortante cama y le echó un último vistazo a aquella foto -**_Parece claro que aún estoy envenenado de ti, es la cosa más evidente_**- le dijo a la foto como si pudiera escucharlo. Cerró los ojos para que esa imagen quedara en su mente y la llevara a sus sueños, increíblemente después de noches y noches de insomnio se durmió profundamente.

Robert Hathaway pensaba en lo que Terry le exponía, si bien ambos eran adoradores de las obras de Shakespeare darle oportunidad a obras nuevas no era nada descabellado sobre todo si podría utilizar la beneficencia para su lanzamiento y su posible gran éxito. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que sí fracasaba, lo haría en grande, ya que el público que asistiría eran nada más y nada menos que las personas más importantes de los Estados Unidos, incluyendo políticos, empresarios, intelectuales y artistas, era ir arriesgando el todo por el todo o ir a la segura con una obra que ya auguraba el éxito por sí misma como lo era "Hamlet".

-No lo pienses mucho Robert, te garantizo que la obra será todo un éxito- dijo Terry al ver en la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba su amigo y socio

-Terrence no dudo de tu buen juicio, sabes que tienes toda mi confianza, pero ¿te das cuenta que pasaría si la obra fracasa? ¡Prácticamente sería nuestro fin!- Dijo preocupado

-No sucederá eso, al contrario, si triunfa, nadie sería más poderoso en Broadway y en todo el país que nosotros en cuanto a teatro se refiere y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sería una oportunidad de incursionar en otros medios como el cine.

Robert lo miro a los ojos, si lo ponía de esa forma en realidad tenían mucho más que ganar

-Esta bien Terrence, confió en ti, ¿crees que estará lista en dos semanas?

-¡Por supuesto! -Contesto Terrry con un gran sonrisa -Quédate al ensayo de hoy, verás que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión- se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo -por cierto Robert, ¿quien te propuso la función de beneficencia o tu la ofreciste o... Porque incluso lo vi anunciado en el diario la misma mañana que recibí tu telegrama- Terry trataba de tantear el terreno, quería saber más si se podía de Candy.

-Oh tienes razón, no te he contado como fue que se concretó lo de función. Salude al matrimonio Ardley en Chicago, ya que fuimos invitados a la cena de cumpleaños de la señora Candice, una joven muy hermosa, no sólo por fuera, también tiene un gran corazón. Cuando mi esposa y yo nos acercamos a desearle nuestros mejores buenos deseos, el alcalde Hylan me informo que pronto inaugurarían un hospital para la asistencia social aquí en Nueva York, y aunque el hospital esta prácticamente terminado lo que se obtenga servirá para comprar aparatos de última tecnología, según Sir Ardley "todas las personas merecen el mejor servicio por igual", así que un poco por solidaridad y otro poco porque el alcalde Hylan estaba ahí, ofrecí la función de gala. Es gracioso, la señora Ardley dio pequeños saltos de alegría como si fuera una niña, es una mujer muy espontánea y Sir Ardley la adora, son una hermosa pareja, muy peculiar, parece que su misión de vida fuera ayudar a otros, ambos con el mismo deseo por igual. No cabe duda ese par fueron hechos el uno para el otro desde el cielo... En fin, así que la prensa lo supo esa misma noche por eso la información se difundió antes que tu lo supieras ¿Terrence estas bien?- dijo Robert al ver como su amigo de ponía blanco como una hoja de papel, tanto que pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. -Siéntate- le dijo al ver que no reaccionaba, se acercó al pequeño bar de su oficina sirvió una copa y se la dio a Terry, este tomo un trago casi por instinto, al darse cuenta que lo que pasó por su garganta era alcohol, reaccionó, el hace mucho no bebía ya, dejo la copa a un lado y un poco más calmado dijo:

-Gracias Robert, estoy bien tal vez me sentí un poco mal porque no me ha dado tiempo de comer casi nada en estos días y he estado trabajando mucho, será mejor que descansé un rato antes de empezar el ensayo- dijo Terry al ver la mirada de preocupación de Robert

-Si un descanso te sentará mucho, pediré que te traigan algo de comer, te hará bien- sugirió Robert

-Si esta bien, gracias Robert, me retiro, estaré en mi camerino.

- - - -  
Terry acelero el paso hacia su camerino, una vez allí, se sirvió un vaso con agua, bebió un poco y se sentó dejando caer todo su cuerpo pesadamente en una silla, poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tapando el rostro con sus manos, -Candy, Candy- sollozó -Tu si pudiste cumplir con la promesa que nos hicimos esa noche de invierno, tu si pudiste ser feliz, en cambio yo... ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme?!- grito lanzando el vaso con agua a la pared -No tengo derecho a juzgarte finalmente yo fui quien te dejo ir- dijo reaccionando ante su impulso, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió levemente - veo que en el fondo sigues siendo la misma, aquella chiquilla llena de manías infantiles que tanto me alegraban.

**Flash Back**

Nunca pensó que viviría un verano como ese. Generalmente sus veranos los pasaba en soledad o enfrentamientos con su madrastra, pero cuando se enteró que Candy iría a Escocia al colegio de verano, no dudo en pedirle a su padre la Villa Escocesa que poseía y que generalmente estaba abandonada. Su padre con tal de ahorrarse problemas con la duquesa de Grandchester no dudo ni por un segundo conceder lo que le pedía, un verano sin gritos y peleas no le vendría mal a nadie. Al pasar los días pudo conocerla mejor y enamorarse un poco más de ella ya que demostraba cada día su gran corazón, la manía que tenía de ayudar a otros incluso antes que a ella misma era admirable, como olvidar que ella le pidió que salvara a Elisa de ahogarse a pesar de lo mal que la trataba o cuando lo hizo reflexionar acerca de que valorara a su madre cuando todavía la tenía ya que ella era huérfana y deseó siempre tener una, en cualquiera que hubiesen sido las circunstancias. Si, ella era única. En esto pensaba mientras galopaba tranquilamente por el bosque rumbo a la fiesta que daba Elisa en su honor en agradecimiento por haberle "salvado la vida", no tenía humor para convivir con ella, pero el saber que Candy también estaría ahí, lo animaba a soportar por un rato a la desagradable pelirroja, de pronto escucho un ruido y vio algo grande deslizarse por la rama de un árbol, se acercó a ver qué era -¡Candy!- dijo asombrado

-¡Terry me asustaste!- dijo ella pegando un pequeño brinco

-Y tu a mi, no sabía que había monos en este bosque- dijo divertido bajando del caballo -¿Qué haces? ¿No irás a la fiesta blanca?

-¡Por supuesto que no! No fui invitada- contesto Candy despreocupada

-Entonces yo tampoco iré- dijo Terry decidido, si ella no iba a estar ahí no valía la pena estar junto a la insoportable Elisa

-¡Enserio Terry!- Candy dio pequeños saltos de alegría ante la decisión de Terry, a el se le hizo muy gracioso esta forma de mostrar su alegría

-No te alegres tanto Candy- le dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón, ella le respondió sacando su lengua como sin fuera una niña, esas manías infantiles eran algo que empezaba a adorar. Después pasar un rato recorriendo la Villa Grandchester en busca de fantasmas e intentar cualquier pretexto para asustarla y hacerla venir a sus brazos, se quedaron un rato conversando frente a la chimenea ya que afuera llovía. Terry le contó que se había reconciliado con su madre después de tantos años y todo gracias a ella. Aunque su madre le había ofrecido irse con ella a Estados Unidos el pensó que le encantaría algún día vivir en ese país ya que era donde había nacido Candy pero mientras ella estuviera juntó a el, prefería quedarse a su lado. Cuando ceso de llover salieron al jardín. Terry la llevo hasta un sucio hangar donde había un viejo avión inservible. Candy entusiasmada le propuso que invitara a su amigo Stear a repararlo ya que era un genio con las máquinas y le apasionaban los aviones. Terry lo pensó por los constantes enfrentamientos que había tenido con Archie, quien seguramente asistiría a su hermano en la reparación. Tras insistir Candy, Terry por fin accedió

- Esta bien, hay que admitir que no se te puede negar nada- le dijo cruzado de brazos

-¡Gracias!- dijo Candy nuevamente dando pequeños saltos de alegría

-Dame un beso en vez de decirme gracias- se acercó a ella señalando su boca

-De acuerdo pero cierra los ojos- Terry cerró los ojos, sintió algo en su boca -¡Toma!- cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que era la hoja de un árbol lo que ella puso en sus labios, al verse descubierta Candy río y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera un momento tu!- corrió tras ella asombrado por la ocurrencia, ambos reían divertidos en su carrera por el jardín, por fin después de un rato de esquivarlo, la alcanzó -¡Es mi turno!- sosteniendo su brazo la atrajo hacia el,

-Ten cuidado, el pequeño mono te morderá- le dijo Candy en tono juguetón.

Terry la miro fijamente, su cara, sus ojos, su alegría, ¿cómo no enamorarse de esa chica? Lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, Candy esta vez no se resistiría deseaba ser besada por ese chico que estaba segura quería con todas sus fuerzas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ya no había que negarlo, ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento: Amor. Candy cerró los ojos para recibir el beso. El dudó por un momento, se debatía entre su deseo y el respeto que esa chica le inspiraba y pese a que se más profundo anhelo era probar sus labios nuevamente, la beso en la frente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - -  
Esa noche decidió acostarse temprano, tras el día de ensayo sólo deseaba refugiarse en la seguridad que le proporcionaba su habitación. No importaba que fuera viernes y tuviera muchas invitaciones para fiestas y salidas. Esa noche no tenía ganas de nada. Recordar aquel verano feliz en Escocia ahora le dolía. Se sentía sólo y triste. Después de darse una ducha se recostó en su cama, saco de su cartera el recorte del periódico donde estaba la foto de Candy, esta vez ya no esta Albert juntó a ella. Nuevamente la miro detalladamente -Candy- susurro -No sabes como me hacen falta todos los días tu sonrisa, tu presencia y tu paz- dijo con melancolía **_-Y me faltan cada noche todas tus manías aunque más enormes eran si las mías, y me faltan tus miradas por que se están allí donde yo las puse apasionadas, justo sobre ti-_**. El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo dejo sonar varias veces, pero ante la insistencia levanto la bocina con fastidio

-¿Si? Contesto con una voz rasposa fingiendo que estaba dormido

-¡Terry cariño! ¿Qué haces a esta hora dormido? ¡Son apenas las 11:00 de la noche!, ¿no vas a salir de fiesta con nosotros? Me dijo Robert que te sentiste un poco mal por la mañana, no lo note en los ensayos, querido ¿estas bien?

Terry se separó el audicular de su oído, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz femenina que no paraba de hablar, lo acerco nuevamente,

-Los chicos dice que se lo pasaron genial la otra noche en ese club de Harlem- seguía diciendo la voz femenina

-¡Karen! ¡Alto! ¡para de hablar! Por sí no lo habías notado estaba dormido- reclamó molesto

-¿En verdad estabas dormido?

- No, fingía, soy actor, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo con sarcasmo, escucho una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono,

-¡Oh cariño que gracioso eres!, se que eres actor, anda, ¡anímate! Yo quiero estar contigo, hace mucho que no salimos juntos- dijo Karen con tono meloso

-Si tantas ganas tienes de estar conmigo porque no vienes y me haces compañía y tal vez un poco más- dijo en tono pícaro

-Imposible cariño, ¿y perderme conocer el Cotton Club? ¡ni lo sueńes!

Terry sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, no por el rechazo de Karen, si no porque corroboraba lo que en los últimos días le había quedado más claro que el agua.

-Adiós Karen- colgó el teléfono con fuerza al instante lo volvió a descolgar para ya no ser interrumpido una vez más. Nuevamente poso sus ojos en la foto de Candy -**_Parece claro, otra no puede haber, si no existe me la inventaré-_** sonrió -Como si fuera tan fácil... Lo más seguro es que Dios al hacerte rompió el molde pecosa. ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Si yo no creo en Dios!- rió fuertemente -¿Ves lo que me haces hacer pecosa? ¿El efecto que causas en mi? ¡Hasta creer en Dios!- Conversó con la foto gran parte de la noche en un monólogo triste, por fin cuando no pudo más se recostó en su cama y con la foto abrazada en su pecho, se rindió al sueño.

La obra ya estaba lista, las entradas agotadas, Robert Hathaway no podía sentirse más orgulloso, ahora si no le cabía duda que la obra sería un éxito. Con Terrence Grandchester, Karen Kleiss y Charles Boyer, (un talentoso joven francés que se abría camino en E. U), en los papeles principales de "Robert", "Ruth" Y "Andrew", respectivamente, sólo auguraba un rotundo triunfo. Terry estaba en su camerino quitándose los restos de maquillaje tras el último ensayo general. Estaba agotado, el día siguiente lo tomaría para descansar, relajarse y repasar algunas líneas del libreto. Era jueves y la obra sería el sábado a las 8:00 de la noche. Robert se ofreció a ultimar algunos detalles de producción pendientes para que el pudiera descansar un poco. Tocaron a su puerta -Adelante- dio el pase, James su asistente, entro con el vestuario que faltaba de ajustar para el estreno

-Señor Grandchester, el vestuario está listo- le informó mientras lo colocaba en el armario

-Gracias James, ¿no sabes si el Señor Hathaway sigue en el teatro?- Nuevamente se oyó un golpe en la puerta

-El señor Hathaway no se ha ido todavía- dijo Robert entrando al camerino

-Hola Robert, gracias James, espérame en la puerta del teatro, ahora subo- James asintió con la cabeza pidió permiso y salió del camerino.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunto Robert

-Sólo quería preguntarte si querías que te ayudara en algo de la producción, ya que pensaba tomarte la palabra y mañana tomarme un descanso- Terry lo miro por el espejo mientras daba final a la limpieza de su cara

-Precisamente de eso vengo a hablarte, malas noticias para tu descanso, no necesito que mañana vengas al teatro pero si hay algo que debes hacer, solicitaron nuestra presencia en la inauguración del hospital, mañana es el corte del listón por la mañana y después habrá un almuerzo, así que iremos tu, Karen, Charles y yo, es algo que no durará mucho tiempo pero como anfitriones de la gala de beneficencia es necesario que estemos ahí, Sir Ardley mandó personalmente la invitación.

-¿Sir Ardley?- se giró para ver de frente a Robert

-Así es, como ves no nos podemos negar, la señora Ardley cortará el listón de inauguración, es a las 9:00 en el hospital y el almuerzo a las 12:00 en el hotel Plaza, puedes llegar solamente al almuerzo si así lo deseas.

- ¡No!- dijo Terry rápidamente -Asistiré a ambos eventos.

Robert lo miro extrañado, sabía que su amigo odiaba ese tipo de eventos aunque fueran por una causa noble, pensó que tal vez por fin el corazón de aquel joven rebelde se ablandaba ante el altruismo de algunas personas sinceras como los Ardley o tal vez...¿habría otra causa?

-Muy bien, entonces ahí te veré.

- - - -  
La mañana estaba soleada, el clima cálido y agradable, mejor día no podía ser. Terry miraba desde su ventana al jardín de su mansión. No había dormido toda la noche pensando que después de tanto tiempo la vería. Seis años, seis largos años desde aquel invierno y ahora estaban ahí, nuevamente en la misma ciudad, sus caminos se volverían a cruzar pero en circunstancias muy distintas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus sentimientos. Miro la hora en su reloj de bolsillo 8:30, la hora de partir hacia el encuentro había llegado. Tomo su chaqueta, se acomodó por última vez su corbata frente al espejo y salió.

Al llegar al hospital, un gran número de periodistas y fotógrafos corrieron a su encuentro, les parecía extraño que el hermético actor se presentase a un evento de esa índole, así que no perdieron la oportunidad de la exclusiva.

-Señor Grandchester, ¿que opina de la labor de la familia Ardley alrededor del país?- pregunto entre gritos y empujones un periodista.

-Creo que la labor de los señores Ardley es por demás loable, ojalá existieran más personas como ellos en este país- declaro sin dejar de caminar ni un instante -No tengo más declaraciones, como comprenderán el evento requiere puntualidad y voy un poco atrasado. Gracias- concluyó ignorando la ola de preguntas que no cesaban.

Por fin llego al lugar, con la mirada la empezó a buscar, a lo lejos distinguió la alta figura de Albert que platicaba con el alcalde, un par de mujeres se acercaron a ellos, una era la esposa del alcalde y la otra... ¡Candy! ¡ahí estaba! ¡Por fin después de tantos años!, aunque le daba la espalda pudo distinguir sus hermosos bucles rubios. Albert galantemente le daba un beso en la mano y ella respondió regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa y una miraba cargada de amor. Pudo ver su perfil, su naricilla respingada y llena de pecas. ¡Todavía tiene pecas! Se emocionó, sus labios rosa, sus ojos verdes, su piel clara, era una hermosa visión. Ella nuevamente volteó hacia el frente dándole la espalda. Después de los discursos, Candy cortó el listón de inauguración y se anunció formalmente abierto el nuevo hospital de Nueva York para la asistencia social. Candy dio unos pequeños saltos de alegría. Albert divertido ante ese gesto tan suyo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en sus rubios cabellos, de repente ahí lo vio, parado a unos metros de ellos, las miradas de ambos caballeros se encontraron, una mirada azul celeste llena de alegría y una mirada azul zafiro llena de nostalgia. Albert lo saludo con la mano y le sonrió. Terry le devolvió el saludo con una melancólica sonrisa de lado y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Justo cuando se marchaba sintió una mano en su hombro -¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?- le dijo Robert presintiendo su huida.

- Robert, me siento un poco mal, en verdad, creo que lo mejor sería que descansara un poco, no creo que pueda ir al almuerzo.

El hombre mayor lo miró, lo conocía muy bien, todavía no podía olvidar a esa chiquilla rubia por la que tanto había sufrido y de la que separó por cuidar a Susana. Cuando Terry volvió nuevamente como el "hijo pródigo" a la compañía de teatro después de desaparecer un tiempo dejando prácticamente tirada la obra "Romeo y Julieta", Robert estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero Eleanor Baker intervino por el, le contó la triste historia de amor que pasó su hijo al separarse de una hermosa y dulce chica rubia llamada Candy, el amor de su vida, y aunque le prometio a Eleanor no mencionar nada del asunto, el ahora entendía, la mujer de la que seguía enamorado Terry era ella, la ahora señora Ardley, Candice Ardley, basto con ver como no le quitó la vista en todo el evento, estuvo pendiente hasta del más mínimo movimiento de la joven dama. Robert sintió pena por su joven amigo -Ven, caminemos un poco- Robert pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Terry invitándolo a caminar -No la has podido olvidar, ¿verdad?- Terry lo miro sorprendido -No es necesario que disimules, te doblo la edad mi querido amigo y eso me da más experiencia en cuanto a las cosas de la vida, ahora se quien es la mujer por la que suspiras desde que llegaste ese día de otoño hace tantos años pidiendo una oportunidad para audicionar y entrar a la compañía. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, contigo, todos lo sabíamos, aunque tu pensabas que lo disimulabas bien, desgraciada o afortunadamente el amor no se puede ocultar, y esa mirada tuya hacia la señora Ardley sólo me confirma quién es ella. Tu musa, tu amor de juventud que no has podido olvidar- Terry no podía articular palabra, se sentía descubierto, expuesto, pero a la vez aliviado de poder compartir con alguien ese sufrimiento guardado hace tanto tiempo,

- Robert yo...- trato de decir mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Hathaway paró el andar y lo tomo por los hombros,

- Terry, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, y es por eso que me tomó este atrevimiento, lo menos que quiero es verte sufrir más, debes cerrar este ciclo y continuar, eres joven y tienes mucha vida por delante, no te niegues a ti mismo la felicidad. Vamos al almuerzo, estoy seguro que en ese lugar encontrarás un motivo para cerrar este hermoso pero doloroso capítulo en tu vida. Tienes que continuar tu camino- Sin más Robert le dio a Terry un fuerte abrazo, este sollozo su tristeza en los brazos del que por momentos consideraba el padre amoroso que nunca tuvo -Vamos, no estarás sólo, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- Se soltaron del abrazo, Terry limpió sus lágrimas y partieron juntos hacia el almuerzo.

Robert y Terry arribaron al hotel Plaza nuevamente esquivando a un grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos que insistían en fotografiarlos o sacarles alguna respuesta a sus inaudibles preguntas, llegaron al salón que ya estaba lleno de gente de la alta sociedad de Nueva York. Poco a poco se fueron mezclando entre las personas saludando a algunos a su paso. Terry nuevamente empezó a buscar a Candy con la mirada. Distinguió entre los presentes a Archie Cornwell al que apodaba "el elegante" y a la joven que llevaba del brazo, Annie Britter, a la que alguna vez llamó "la tímida", sonrió ante este recuerdo. En ese momento se escucho un anuncio: "Damas y caballeros, Sir William Albert Ardley" todos los presentes aplaudieron,

-Muy buenas tardes tengan todos damas y caballeros, es un placer para mi recibir a cada uno de ustedes en este evento que promueve una de los más valiosas acciones que el hombre puede hacer: el servicio a otros. Hoy, gracias a la invaluable ayuda del señor alcalde Hylan se pudo abrir otro hospital que brindará a personas con posibilidades limitadas servicios de primera calidad como todos las merecemos. Señor alcalde muchas gracias- se escucho una fuerte ovación para el alcalde -Pero debo confesarles algo queridos amigos, este sueño no sólo se gestó en mi mente, también hay alguien detrás de esta hermosa ilusión y es quien me impulsa a realizarlo, mi amada esposa, que como todos saben es enfermera de profesión, querida pasa aquí conmigo- Albert extendió su mano, al instante una mano se posó sobre la suya. Terry estaba petrificado con lo que veía, Robert lo tomo por los hombros. -Esta hermosa mujer- continuo Albert, -No sólo gesta maravillosas ideas si no que ahora también gesta en su vientre a nuestro primer hijo- Aplausos y ovaciones se escucharon durante un buen rato. Albert beso la mano de Candy y toco su pequeño y abultado vientre. -Que disfruten su almuerzo- dijo casi gritando ante las fuertes ovaciones que se escuchaban.

Terry sentía que le faltaba el aire, salió del salón a un balcón que daba a la calle, se aflojó la corbata y se recargó sobre el barandal, respiró hondamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire **_-Parece claro que, aún envenenado de ti-_** dijo al viento**_ -Es la cosa más preocupante- _**expresó con un poco de desesperación tomando sus cabellos entre sus dedos desordenandolos un poco,

-**_Evidentemente preocupante_**- se oyó una ronca voz detrás de el

-¡Albert!- reconoció la voz enseguida

-Hola Terry- cuando estuvieron frente a frente ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o que decir. Albert estiro su mano para ofrecérsela en señal de paz. Terry la estrecho con fuerza.

-Terry todavía la amas- afirmo Albert después de que lo escucho de sus propios labios

-Así es, tu mismo lo escuchaste, pero me tranquiliza ver que la has hecho feliz, muy feliz- Volteó nuevamente hacia la calle, Albert también lo hizo,

-Terry yo la amo más que a nada en este universo, pero debo decirte algo, ella te tiene en un lugar especial en su corazón, tal vez ese amor ya no es romántico pero se que le haría muy feliz saber que tu estas bien- Terry miró a Albert, este seguía con su vista hacia la calle,

-Albert nadie la merece más que tu. Hace poco escuche a alguien decir que ustedes fueron "hechos el uno para el otro desde el cielo" y ahora veo que no exageró,

-¡Terry!- Albert lo miro con cariño -¿No irás a saludarla?- preguntó

-No amigo, es hora de cerrar este capítulo- Ahora Terry ofreció su mano a Albert en señal de despedida. Albert estrechó su mano y lo jaló para darle un fuerte abrazo, al que Terry respondió,

-Cuidala mucho por favor y también al pequeño Ardley- Pidió con una sonrisa

-Con mi vida- respondió Albert.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y Terry salió del balcón, dentro del salón, tal como se lo prometió, Robert Hathaway lo esperaba

-¿Listo para continuar el camino?- lo recibió Robert con una sonrisa

-Estoy listo.

- - - -  
Los aplausos no cesaban, la obra había sido todo un éxito, mucho más del que pudieron imaginar. Terry volteo hacia el balcón donde se encontraba Candy. Se miraron fijamente. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. El le sonrió en respuesta. A su lado Albert también le sonreía. Ambos le dijeron "adiós" con la mano, Terry hizo una reverencia y los vio partir,  
-**_No, otra mujer, no creo_**- pensó con nostalgia y sonrió. -Adiós Candy-.  
Entre aplausos y una nueva esperanza el telón se cerró.


End file.
